Nikki
'Nikki '''is a fictional character on the Prospect Park's online reboot of One Life to Live. She is played by Jenni "JWoww" Farley (who starred on the MTV reality show ''Jersey Shore, and its current spin-off show Snooki and JWoww) starting on May 14, 2013. She is a bartender at Blair Cramer's new trendy nightclub Shelter. Storylines Season One Nikki is hired by club promoter and manager Cutter Wentworth to work at Llanview's brand new nightclub Shelter as a bartender. She also has a casual relationship with her boss Cutter and has occasional sex with him sometimes. Nikki is first introduced on the show when Cutter introduces her to Natalie Buchanan, who's one of the club's regular patrons and the daughter of the town's wealthy power couple Clint Buchanan and Viki Lord. Nikki gives both Cutter and Natalie a drink that she named after Cutter, but they both dislike the drink's taste. Nikki soon becomes jealous of Cutter's relationship with Natalie when it becomes apparent that he and Natalie are starting to develop romantic feelings for each other, and he starts to ignore Nikki to spend more time with Natalie when he's not working at the club. While she works at the bar in the club, she develops a friendship with her co-worker and the club's VIP Hostess Rama Patel. Nikki also suspects that Cutter once slept with a dead prostitute named Briana Marland (after Briana's boyfriend Arturo Bandini hosted a memorial service at Shelter for which Cutter attended and appeared to be a bit emotional about her death), who died from a drug overdose after she was given tainted drugs from her date Jason Murray at Shelter, who is a cult member of the mysterious tattoo organization. Nikki is later revealed to be abusing drugs when she offers the club's doorman Diego Padilla cocaine after he was punched out by Natalie's intoxicated father Clint outside of Shelter when he refused to let him inside the club. During the first season finale of OLTL 2.0, Nikki confesses to Natalie during the Man of the Year gala at Shelter that she has been sleeping with Cutter for months and that he has no intention of ending their relationship. Nikki also purposedly spilled a couple of martinis on Natalie's dress that she was serving to her and Cutter. After the gala was over, Cutter confronted Nikki about why she told Natalie that they were sleeping together and ruining his date with Natalie at the gala, even though that he was a non-commitment type of guy when it came to relationships. Nikki explained to him that she needed to know about their relationship since she thought that Natalie had no idea about him being a womanizer, and that she was dissapointed that he only used her for his sexual needs. Cutter then told Nikki that while she liked her a lot, he really wants to go in a different direction in his relationship with Natalie, and that his relationship with Nikki was only a sexual one (even though Nikki have always understood that her relationship with Cutter was never a serious romance). Cutter also told her that if he didn't like her moving on to Natalie, that she should just quit her job at the club. Nikki then tells him that she refuses to quit her job because she loves being the club's bartender, and that she and Cutter still have "business" to take care of in the club. Cutter then told her that their "business" together at the club can't come between their relationship with each other. Before Nikki left the club to go home, she kissed Cutter and told her that his relationship with Natalie would never work out because she wouldn't be enough for him to satisfy his sexual needs as a man. Gallery Nikki at Shelter.jpeg|Nikki at Shelter Nikki & Cutter.jpeg|Nikki and Cutter Andrew & JWoww.jpg|Andrew & JWoww Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013 Category:Articles needing more information